metalgearfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Catherine Pliskin
Catherine Aya Pliskin (née Black) is a special agent, and adoptive daughter of Jack Pliskin and Meryl Silverburgh. She eventually joined FOXHOUND as a child soldier. Biography Catherine was born in Chicago, Illinois on December 31, 2003 to Holly White who was serving as a surrogate for her sister Sara. Catherine grew up believing Holly was her Aunt, and that Sara was her real mother. Six years later Sara and her father went to New York to visit her grandmother on April 30, 2009 and never returned. She was told by Roy Campbell that her parents went on an "extended vacation" but she didn't believe him. Holly in response thinking she wasn't fit to mother the child sent her with Campbell to live in a war orphanage. FOXHOUND In June 2014, Catherine was performing her routine training drills when a brown haired man entered, and Roy Campbell ordered them to line up, and the man proceeded adopt her. Once she arrived at her new home, she met her new mother, Meryl, who reminded her much of her Aunt Holly. Catherine eventually met the President, Navarro who offered her father the head position charge of the reformed FOXHOUND and although he was initially hesitant about it, Catherine and Meryl helped convince him to. While a member of the newly reformed FOXHOUND, her father, now going under the name Big Boss, awarded Catherine the codename Black Snake, which at the time she took it as nothing more than a joke and refused to use it. During this time, Catherine would bear witness to several events which would eventually lead to World War III between China and Russia, which included a new Metal Gear being found by her father in the Middle East belonging to China, a shipment of nukes belonging to Russia being moved through Europe, and a skirmish between Russian and Chinese soldiers. Also during this time, Catherine briefly smoked several cigarettes, but Jack stopped her, and told her to wait until she's older. Eventually a clone of Revolver Ocelot showed up to FOXHOUND's headquarters asking to be able to join the group, to which Snake appointed Ocelot to mentor Catherine's gun skills, and the pair had a shaky relationship at first, they grew close and Catherine started referring to him as "Uncle Adam". However over a year after the reformation of FOXHOUND, Ocelot kidnapped Catherine to Mexico and interrogated Catherine with electricity and beat her with a lead pipe, trying to get information out of her that she didn't know. She was rescued when Raiden cut off Ocelot's arm and Catherine picked up Ocelot's gun and shot him point-blank. She was taken to a hospital, and the following morning she found that her parents had left to follow a lead left by Ocelot in a post-mortem video. Living with Katnis and Holly Two weeks after this event, Catherine attempted to commit suicide by shooting herself with her father's old Springfield Operator but was convinced not to by Sunny. Later Katnis arrived and tried to console her, and took her to the mall to try and make Catherine feel better, while there they shared a kiss, which left Catherine in a state of shock. The following morning she received a call from her parents which left her in the brink of tears. Katnis again wanting to maker her feel better took her to an Assassins Creed movie. Holly White showed up the following morning and made her a late birthday breakfast, and offered to allow Catherine and Katnis to live with her. On her 18th birthday she and Katnis pooled their money together and purchased an apartment, and she got a job working at the CIA Reunion with her parents In the year 2020, she was assigned to take out a potential terrorist which turned out to be Solid Snake, who along with Meryl knocked her out. When she awoke she had Katnis get in touch with her pilot friend to get her a ride to where she thought her parents were, where she was captured by her parents and given a choice to join FOXHOUND or go back to America, and Catherine chose to rejoin FOXHOUND as a field operative. She then participated in over a dozen combat missions alongside Katnis and at least once with her father. Feud with Gabriel In 2023,Catherine had moved to California with Katnis who had given birth to a child named Molly who Catherine loved and protected as if she was her own. Catherine while on mission in Russia, she was attacked by a trio of terrorists named Gabriel, Nix and Jericho who all wanted the United Nation to be brought down and bring the world back to the constant-war state. Catherine hunted down the trio, but found Nix had been killed by the United States armed forces in a bombing, and she proceeded to knock Jericho out instead of killing him, thinking he could be useful in future events. Catherine then fought and killed Gabriel who just before he was killed, he revealed he was her uncle. Although it shocked her, she ultimately didn't care. Leader of the Cobra Years later, she was approached by Jericho, who was now the Director of Operations of the CIA, who requested she join his new team to bring down another threat to the United Nation, and although she was hesitant she ultimately accepted the job. As part of the crew, she met a clone of Naomi Hunter who she wanted nothing to do with until they had a conversation on why Catherine hates clones. While on mission in the Middle east she had a brief reunion with Raiden, but it was cut short when they stumbled upon a new nanomachine virus, which she and Molly were infected, and in the last minute she chose to save Molly's life, and she was saved by Naomi, who had a spare syringe. Later Catherine cornered Vergil in his safehouse where they had a brief fight before Catherine killed him. Final mission With the money she took from Vergil, she founded "Peace Without Foxes" and settled in a Mother Base-like structure with Molly and Katnis. Where she was approached by two Russians who requested assistance with ending World War III. Although she wanted nothing to do with the war, she agreed and she was attacked by a Metal Gear prototype that she destroyed, she was then contacted by a mysterious individual who informed her, the base was being attacked and she raced back, however the helicopter she was in was attacked and forced down and she was put into a comatose state. She awoke from her coma three years later, and discovered a vein in her eye was damaged, which forced her to have extreme light sensitivity. She met another clone of Ocelot and together, they vowed vengeance and met a clone of Null, and Faith Hunter, a vampire-like person who both joined her unit. After that Jericho revealed he wanted to use FOXDIE against enemies of America, and with that she abandoned America and splintered off. Following this, Ocelot and Catherine rescued Kassidy Fox, the grand daughter of Kazuhira Miller, who provided intel on where their enemy was located. Catherine and Ocelot lead an assault on his facility where Catherine killed the man. Personality and traits Catherine is an all-round kind and caring person, and is often seen as an angel in the eyes of her peers. However she is known to act out and misbehave, however most of her outbursts were often just misunderstandings on her part. Catherine revealed to Snake when she was adopted that she was allergic to strawberries, and she has a distaste for peanuts. In her adult years, it was also revealed she had a very low tolerance to alcohol, often getting drunk after one bottle of beer. Catherine revealed she was a lesbian when she and Katnis moved into their first apartment, and had intercourse. She was very defensive and fearful of anyone finding out her sexuality, including going as far as to lie about it to her Uncle Otacon. A fairly humorous trait Catherine has is, nearly every time she is aroused her nose starts to bleed. During her childhood she spoke with a Chicagoian accent, a more New York accent during her early teens and went back to a more Chicago accent in her late teens and early twenties. She also had a habit of saying "Da" instead of "The" when speaking, such as "Where is the Metal Gear?" She would say "Where is da Metal Gear?" Like her adoptive father Snake, and mother, Sara she had a heavy smoking habit, preferring to smoke cigars. however after she noticed that cigars were more harmful to Molly, she switched to Lucky Strike cigarettes. Catherine had a habit of wearing more revealing clothing like tanktops (similar to her mother during the Shadow Moses Incident) and short shorts, but she is known to wear more appropriate attire when the need arises. She also had an undying loyalty to her friends and family and often gravitated toward parental figures like Snake, Meryl and Katnis, possibly due to her experiences as a child. She was also a fan of video games, most notably being a fan of the Assassins Creed, Saints Row, ''and ''Grand Theft Auto ''series. Catherine is shown to be Agnostic when visiting her parents' grave, since when Katnis asked if she believed anything happened after death, Catherine replied with "You just get buried in the ground." Behind the scenes 'Catherine Black' is a character that appears in Jim Logan's fan fictions and is the main protagonist of five out of six of them, first appearing in ''Ghosts of War, and last appearing in The Lone Fox. After The Lone Fox, her name was changed to Catherine Pliskin for two reasons; to give her a name closer to that of her adoptive father Solid Snake, and to prevent confusion with television series character Catherine Black of the television series Black Box. An alternate version of Catherine appears in ''Dark Horizon''. There are only a few minor differences between the two, mostly in the personality section since her parents never left her leading to a much happier upbringing, and her views on marriage has changed since she asked Katnis to marry her. In early drafts of Ghosts of War, ''her name was originally intended to be '''Molly May Redgrave '''and was meant to sound like ''Molly Makes Redgraves and her codename would've been Black Cat. Also, she was intended to be an android assassin ally to Solid Snake, but was cut. In later drafts she was going to be a Cyborg Ninja, but this was instead inserted into Katnis Rowe. Her original middle name was going to be Joy in reference to The Joy. In one of the final drafts, her name was going to be Joy Redgrave, and she was going to be the illegitimate granddaughter of Big Boss, however this concept was cut. Her Molly Redgrave name was used as a joke in Dark Horizon when she lied to Jeremiah about her identity. When asked what her thoughts on marriage were, she replied "Marriage is just some lame, outdated tradition." This is similar to Catherine's response to Vincent in the video game Catherine when asked the same question. Catherine wearing an Assassins Creed ''necklace is a nod toward Jim Logan being a fan of the series. She also shares the same date of birth (December 31) and their original hair and eye colors matched. Her middle name, Aya is a reference to Aya Brea from the ''Parasite Eve ''series, who Catherine has a similar appearance to. Catherine owns a gold painted custom-made Bati 801 motorcycle. The license plate read "''Atlus" which is a reference to video game developer Atlus who created the video game, Catherine. On July 21, 2014 an image was released of Catherine in her own Sneaking Suit. Artist Dean Luna stated he based her outfit off of Regina's spy suit from Dino Crisis On August 10, 2014, artist Dean Luna released an image of Catherine's third design in which she wore goggles looking strikingly similar to Eva's from Operation Snake Eater. Dean as stated this was intentional. On December 30, 2014 a new artist, Hector Lozano was chosen to be the concept art creator for Order of Omega, the first released image was Catherine in a new Ac!d 2-inspired outfit. This was later re-iterated by Jim Logan who stated most of the characters would have Ac!d-inspired outfits. She has several similarities to both Solid Snake and Big Boss #Big Boss lost sight in his right eye after being shot by Ocelot, Catherine briefly lost sight in her left eye after suffering damage to a vein following a helicopter crash #When wearing her eyepatch over her left eye, several characters jokingly stated she looked exactly like how Solid Snake looked while wearing the Solid Eye in 2014. #Like Big Boss, she had fallen into a coma following a helicopter crash. #She was very forgiving to enemies, akin to her father and grandfather. #She often smoked cigarettes, mainly Lucky Strikes, akin to her father. #She also abandoned the use of her codename, Snake similar to how Big Boss abandoned using his codename, and both took ten years before they ever used the codename again. #Also similar to her father, she abandoned using CQC after he left her and didn't use it again until after Molly was born. #Although she didn't see Molly as her child at first(simliar to Big Boss with Solid Snake) she grew to accept Molly as her own. Her appearance in the crossover, Metal Gear Solid:Uncharted Waters, is based off the appearance of Aya Brea from Parasite Eve. Catherine Pliskin (''Dark Horizon'') In Metal Gear Solid Dark Horizon, Catherine's history splits off since Snake and Meryl never find Ocelot's tape and stay with her instead. This leads to a different timeline where she has a happy upbringing, and found out Holly was her mother earlier than in the original timeline. In this timeline it's also revealed she has a fear of vampires and has terrible diplomacy skills. Also in this new timeline Catherine's personality is slightly altered since her views on marriage have performed a one-eighty since she asked Katnis to marry her after a mission. Gallery CK.jpg|Catherine and Katnis trying on their Sneaking Suits CK.7.jpg|Catherine being yelled at to quit smoking. Catherine6.jpg|Catherine's pedestrian attire Catherine7.jpg|Catherine's third design. The image depicts her wielding a Springfield Operator with a silencer equipped, a Solid Eye and wearing goggles resembling those worn by Eva in Operation Snake Eater. CK.10.jpg|Catherine and Katnis promotional picture CK.11.jpg|Close-up Catherine and Katnis promotional image. Catherine12.1.jpg|Catherine taking a CQC stance. Catherine13.jpg|Catherine, battle damaged holding an M16A1, smoking a Cigarette. Catherine16.1.jpg|Catherine in battle gear. Catherine15.2.jpg|Catherine onboard a Hind Catherine15.jpg|Catherine wearing the old Philanthropy logo on her shoulder patch. catherine17.1.jpg|Catherine with an iDroid. Catherine19.jpg|Catherine's second Sneaking Suit Catherine20.1.jpg|''Ac!d'' Catherine. (Catherine in Ac!d 2' Snake's outfit) File:YC.jpg|Young Catherine. File:Aya.jpg|Aya Brea from Parasite Eve. Her appearance was used for Uncharted Waters. Category:Females Category:Spies